Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are generally directed to systems and methods of dissipating energy stored in an electronic device in response to disconnection of the electronic device, and more particularly to systems and methods of dissipating energy stored in an electronic device, such as an uninterruptable power supply (UPS), that dissipate little or no energy during operation of the electronic device.
Discussion of Related Art
The vast majority of electronic devices typically include some sort of input filtering to filter the input power received by the electronic device from electro magnetic interference (EMI), to filter line inputs of an electronic device from EMI generated by the electronic device, or both. Generally, such input EMI filtering includes some combination of one or more capacitors electrically coupled between a power input terminal and a neutral input terminal of the electrical device, between power input terminals of the electronic device receiving different phases of power, or between a power input terminal and ground. Various regulatory standards promulgated by standards bodies and associations, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL), the Canadian Standards Association (CSA), etc. require that when the input cord of an electronic device is disconnected from a power source, the voltage available on the input pins of the input cord must drop below a particular energy level within a certain amount of time.